The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating device for dissipating the heat generated by a central processing unit (CPU).
With the recent onslaught of improvements in computer technology, the performance of personal computers has become more and more powerful. In order to ensure proper operation of the central processing unit (CPU), the working temperature of the unit must be controlled within a predetermined range. Heat dissipating devices, which are sometimes referred to as heat sinks, are known in the art for accomplishing this objective.
One such prior art heat dissipating device comprises a heat sink base fixed to one side of a microprocessor. A plurality of straight, metal pins extend upwardly from the heat sink base. A cooling fan is positioned at the top of the straight metal pins and forces air downward toward the heat sink base. This prior art heat dissipating device is shown in FIGS. 1-2 of the present disclosure. The fan moves the hot air generated by the microprocessor over the straight metal pins; as the air exits, it helps to maintain the desired working temperature of the central processing unit (CPU).
What is desired therefore is a still more effective heat sink apparatus that provides an increased cooling surface when compared to straight metal pins having the same diameter and that may be manufactured easily and with the use of existing and widely available machinery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipating device that effectively cools an electrical component, such as a central processing unit (CPU).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipating device that cools a CPU more effectively than conventional heat dissipating devices.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipating device that provides an increased cooling surface when compared to conventional heat dissipating devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipating device that may be easily manufactured.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipating device that may be manufactured with the use of existing machinery and without significant retooling.
To overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to achieve the objects and advantages listed above, a heat dissipating device for cooling a central processing unit is disclosed that comprises: a heat sink base having two sides; and a plurality of helicoid pins having two ends, wherein one end of the helicoid pins is fixed to one side of the heat sink base. The helicoid pins provide an uneven cooling surface. Advantageously, the helicoid pins of the present invention provide an increased cooling surface, when compared to straight pins of the prior art having the same diameter. In one preferred embodiment, the turns of the helicoid pins cause the pins to have a cooling surface at least twice and about three times the cooling surface of a straight pin having the same diameter.
A cooling fan is positioned at the other end of the helicoid pins for moving air about the helicoid pins. Advantageously, the moving air over the uneven cooling surface of the helicoid pins creates a desirable turbulence and facilitates the heat dissipation of the central processing unit by locally accelerating airflow where turbulences occur.